1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, apparatus, and methods for managing a data library and more particularly relates to systems, apparatus, and methods for performing data library background operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data libraries provide an efficient and effective solution to storing and retrieving large quantities of data. Storing data in a data library typically includes storing data on data storage media such as cartridges, stored on shelves within the data library. Retrieving the data typically includes receiving a media load request from a host computer, physically retrieving the data storage media requested, and loading the data storage media in a data storage drive, thereby making the data storage media available to the host computer.
At times, data libraries perform background operations for management and maintenance purposes. A background operation may include cleaning a data storage drive, reading data from data storage media, performing data storage drive diagnostics, and more. Though performing background operations beneficially facilitates data library management, performing background operations can be problematic.
For example, background operations often involve loading data storage media into a data storage drive. Loading data storage media into a data storage drive often disrupts host computer processes because, from the perspective of the host computer, the data storage drive unexpectedly shows up with data storage media loaded therein. To overcome this disruption, a data library administrator must create ad hoc solutions such as only enabling background operations when the host computer will not be used or disabling background operations during certain host computer processes. Such ad hoc solutions increase the time, labor, and costs associated with managing a data library and may lead to an error or outage if not properly followed.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an enhanced system, apparatus, and method for performing data library background operations. Beneficially, such a system, apparatus and method would enable background operations to be performed without disrupting host computer processes.